Morning sex
by calzonamood
Summary: Callie and Arizona are high school best friends, but Callie has also been in love with Arizona since they started high school. That's where it starts, but you get to see how they get together and all that that entails, and later how they deal with hiding because Arizona knows her parents won't be okay with her being in love with a woman.


We did actually manage to get ourselves out of Callie's bed that morning. Reluctantly, and it took a while, but still, we managed. We ate breakfast, and that, too, took its time. Not because we were hungrier than usual or ate more or cooked something that took long. We just enjoyed each other, every second of every minute, stopping all the time just to put our hands on each other. To kiss. To feel.

It's been great. It's felt so great and I can tell Callie isn't holding anything back anymore, which is good. It's really good, because I don't want her to. She's been holding back for so long, before we even got together and then after. I don't want her to ever have to do that again, so it makes me happy that I can constantly feel how much and in what way(s) she wants to be near me.

"Come to bed," she whispers into my ear, the lust evident in her voice.

She's standing behind me, arms around my waist, lips against my neck while I'm washing some dishes.

It's all it takes to make my knees feel weak.

"I'm helping you get this cleaned up," I tell her. "I'll be done in a minute."

Her right hand dips lower on my stomach. "I want your help with something else."

I laugh even as I gasp, unable to help myself. "Callie…" I fake complain, ridiculously bright smile on my face.

She sucks on my neck as both her hands slide down and across my lower stomach and then slip in between my legs, just grazing my core, teasing me. I close my eyes at the sensation, my pulse instantly quickening, my legs suddenly feeling like spaghetti. Taking my hands out of the dish water, I grab the edge of the sink, not trusting myself to be able to stay on my feet if I don't.

Callie's hands run down the front of my thighs until they reach the hem of the long pajama dress I am wearing. Fingers grab hold of the fabric, quickly pushing it up my legs. At the top of my thighs, she slips her hands under it, running them across my hips.

"No underwear," she husks as she finds bare skin, and she bites down carefully on my shoulder. "Nice."

"I-I was hoping I wouldn't need them for very long anyway, so I just… Didn't…"

When her hand slides in between my legs, I can't form words anymore. She cups me in her palm and I try to breathe, but every breath I take stays in my lungs for a few seconds before I can exhale.

"God, you're so wet already," she breathes as she presses her hand into me. "I want you," she tells me. "I want you again."

I turn around in her embrace and swiftly wrap my arms around her neck, preventing myself from collapsing on the floor in an aroused, pathetic heap. I crash my mouth onto hers, tongues immediately colliding, caressing, devouring.

I stop the kiss only to ask, "Bed?"

"Too late," she declares, smirking devilishly. "You should have come when I first asked."

I smile slyly back at her, glint in my eye. "I want to come now. Make me come now."

She doesn't say anything, just leans in to capture my lips with her own as her hands press into my sides while she moves us along the counter away from the sink.

I love her hands. I love the way she uses them to touch me, I love the way she holds me, how she presses her palms hard but gently into me to make me really feel her. And she slides them down the outsides of my thighs, then to the back of my knees, gripping, lifting me and setting me down at the top of the counter; fast, hard.

My hips push forward into her at their own accord, searching for friction. My hands grip her neck, pulling her face up to mine so I can kiss her.

Her hands are on my knees, slowly travelling up the outsides of my thighs once again. Too slowly.

"Callie," I plead, "hurry, please."

She laughs and giggles into the kiss. "We have all day," she points out.

"Mm," I groan out in (not really) complaint as she starts kissing my neck. Her hands keep going further up my legs, now under the night gown. When her fingers reach my hip bones, she pulls away and looks down at my naked core. She pushes the gown up my stomach and then bends forward to kiss around my navel.

Leaning my head back against the cupboard, I close my eyes and exhale, concentrating on the sensation of her lips dragging, nipping and kissing across my skin. She stops for a moment and I open my eyes again to look down at her. She's brushing the tips of her fingers from my ribs and down, until reaching the blonde, wet locks of hair at the top of my core.

She stands upright then, slowly, and reaches for my lips with her own. As she kisses me, I reach down to grab her shirt, quickly pulling it over her head and recklessly tossing it aside, never mind where it lands. When it's off, I instantaneously reach for her breasts with my hands, feeling how perfectly they fill my palms.

Callie stops the kiss, breathless. She burrows her face into my neck and presses soft, sloppy kisses to my skin between the deep, loud breaths she takes. Then both her hands come to my ass, pushing me forward so that I'm sitting closer to her, right at the edge of the countertop.

Her hands leave my ass and come to my front, settling first where my stomach meets my thighs, then her right hand slowly moves down to where I need her the most. She touches me carefully first; softly, her fingers gliding so effortlessly through the moisture and I want her closer. My eyes have drifted closed a long time ago, unable to keep them open. I want to just feel everything she does to me, to concentrate on that.

"Oh," Callie hisses and then exhales in arousal as she sinks her fingers into my folds, sliding them up and down through the soaking heat.

I let go of her breasts and wrap my arms around her shoulders and my legs around her back, urging her on. I wait with great anticipation to feel her fingers inside of me, to feel her inside of me, moving inside of me, touching inside of me. I exhale slowly, resting my head against hers. "Callie..."

"Mm," she moans into the crook of my neck, the only response she offers me.

And then one finger slides down lower, teasing at my entrance. I press my calves into her back in an attempt to pull her closer, to make her push her finger inside. When she does, I moan into her ear, unable to breathe as she sinks her finger deeper into me. It doesn't hurt this time, not like it did the first time, at least, and I'm impatient. I don't want her to go slow, I don't want her to be careful this time.

She doesn't ask if I'm okay, and I'm grateful for that. She knows. She can feel it, she can feel how much I want her, how my body is aching for her touch, for her to make me come again.

And when she starts moving, I try to hold her closer, to force her closer and she gets it.

She goes fast, doesn't hold anything back and we're having sex in her kitchen.

The knowledge, the mere thought of that is a turn on, and then to feel her touching me, moving inside me is so good it's making me swoon, filling me with happiness.

"I love you," I breathe out, needing to tell her, even though I know she knows. "I love you and I love when you touch me."

"Like this?" she asks as she moves her thumb up to rub at my clit, making me tremble with pleasure.

I exhale harshly. "Yes."

The beginning of that familiar wave of ultimate pleasure quickly makes itself known in the pit of my stomach and I start rolling my hips in time with the movements of Callie's fingers. Her thumb presses harder against my clit as her index finger moves faster inside me.

"I love it when I touch you, too," she whispers against my neck before dragging her tongue across my clavicle. "I want to make you come again, right here."

Exhaling, I nod my head against her shoulder. "You will."

She goes faster.

"Oh, god."

She latches her mouth onto my neck, sucking hard as she moves us impossibly closer together.

And then I'm there. All I can feel is the way she touches me, the way she is present in my entire body, her soul caressing every part of my being.

She holds me, stands unwavering as my body slumps helplessly against her. I can feel her lips against me, her tongue licking at my sweaty flesh, sweet nothings being whispered into my ear. When I find myself able to move again, I shift my arms around her shoulders, pressing her to me.

"I want…" I start, but trail off, still a bit shaky.

"What?" Callie encourages softly as she keeps kissing and licking at my neck. "You want more?"

I chuckle and slap her shoulder blade playfully. "No," I protest, but quickly realize that's a lie. "I mean, yes."

"I would hope so." She pulls back so she can kiss me. "That was amazing."

I smile and bite my bottom lip. "You're telling me." We kiss again. "But now, we're going back to bed."

"Oh, we are?" she asks in fake surprise.

"Mm-hm," I nod. "We are. Because I want to be inside you now."

Callie's eyes darken, but she keeps teasing me nontheless. "You can't do that here?"

I lean in close to her ear to whisper, "Not the way I want."

She moans in arousal, and yet with a smile, says, "Picky." She pulls me off the counter top, carrying me out of the kitchen. "So picky."

"Why do you think I'm with you?" I ask as she puts me down on the bed, herself on top of me.

"Picky and corny," she establishes. "Way to go, Callie."

I slap her ass playfully. "Shut up."

"Fine," she relents easily, smile on her lips. And she reaches down, capturing my mouth with her own.

I run my hands up and down her sides as she presses her body into mine. I stop with the tips of my fingers at her panties and say, "Naked."

She smiles down at me. "Oh, as you wish, my love."

I look up at her as she stands on her knees on either side of me, letting me slide the panties down her thighs. "Did you really think you'd get to keep these on?"

She shakes her head. "Mm, don't know what I was thinking." She reaches down to kiss me as she lifts one knee after the other to get out of the last piece of clothing she's wearing.

With my hands on her chest, I push her aside until she's on her back next to me, and then I get on top of her, straddling her hips.

"Fuck," she breathes as she feels my wetness against her stomach.

"I'm about to," I tell her as I pull the night gown over my head.

"Mmm," she moans in appreciation, her warm, amazing hands sliding all over my stomach and chest. "God, you're so beautiful."

I reach down to kiss the valley between her breasts, my hands at her waist. Then I look up at her as I rest my chin against the bone right above her breast. "Sweet talker," I whisper with a sly smile as I let the tips of my fingers dance across her skin.

"You're naked," she states, "and you're on top of me. Touching me." She reaches for my face with both hands and pulls me up so she can kiss me. "Kissing me," she adds, pressing her lips to mine again before I feel her tongue inside my mouth. "Why would I need to sweet talk you?"

"Uh," I stammer, my eyes closed. She so easily distracts me.

I feel her hand at my thigh, her thumb rubbing soft circles into the muscles there, her palm moving higher.

"I want to touch you again," she tells me, and instantaneously I feel more wetness pool between my legs. She looks down between us as her hand pushes in under me, cupping me, her fingers getting drenched with my juices. "Mm," she moans, her eyes drooping closed as she begins working me once again.

I shake my head as I grab her wrist, stopping her. "No," I whisper, breathless. Her eyes shoot open and she looks up at me. I smile at her, not giving her a chance to worry, and then I kiss all over her face as I remove her hand from me.

She groans in disapproval. "Maybe I do need to sweet talk you."

I pull away to look at her, smile still firmly in place. "You really don't," I tell her. "Trust me?"

With her hand at the back of my neck, she pulls me back down and whispers against my lips, "Completely trust you."

I kiss her lips one last time and then start my descent. I let my lips travel down her neck and across her collar bone. Reaching her breasts, I nudge my nose against the right nipple before wrapping my lips around it. Callie's fingers find my hair, gently pulling her fingers through the messy curls. Simultaneously, I hear her breathing hitching, almost inaudible whimpers escaping, deep inhales, slow exhales.

It feels so good to touch her like this, to be this close to her. Everything is just right, and yet, I am nervous.

Pausing, I look up at her and smile, trying to convince both of us that I am confident.

I don't know who I'm trying to kid.

Callie smiles back but it quickly turns into a frown. "Hey," she whispers in concern, stroking a hand across my hair.

I shake my head. "No, no," I say, "Don't. You were great in the kitchen," I tell her, and she chuckles a little, and I blush. "I mean, besides the obvious reasons. You weren't worried. You just did what felt good, right?"

She nods. "Right, so?"

"So, do that right now too."

She sighs. "Okay, but just-"

"Sch, sch," I say, climbing up to her face again, tips of my fingers on her lips. "Stop. Please?"

Inhaling and closing her eyes, she says, "Okay."

"Promise."

"Alright, alright," she complains, "I promise."

"Thank you," I say sincerely and give her a quick kiss.

"So, where were you?"

I lower my face until my lips are just barely touching hers. "I think…" I bring my right hand to her breast, softly rubbing it with my palm. "Somewhere around here." Her eyes droop closed and she opens her mouth to let out a breath, but instead I slip my tongue past her lips, and she instantly darts her own tongue out to meet mine. As we kiss slowly, I run my hand down to her stomach. "On my way to right… Here…" I whisper as I dip my hand down between her legs, one finger gliding into her wetness.

Callie's body reacts instantly to my touch, in more ways than one. Her breathing becomes heavier, every muscle in her body tightens and her hips roll up against my hand.

"Yeah, definitely here," I confirm.

She writhes beneath me. "You gonna tease me?" she whimpers.

"I hadn't planned on it, but-"

"Please," she cuts me off, her head shaking, "don't."

Instead of offering her any response to that, I withdraw my hand and start kissing my way down her body again, quicker now than before. I kiss around her navel, down over her left hipbone and then to her thigh. I move slowly, wanting to remember this, even though I know I will get to do it again pretty much anytime I want. But this is the first time. And I want to do it right, want to feel her muscles twitching and hear the sound of her breathing so I know when I'm doing something right.

So I press my lips softly to the inside of her thigh, again and again. I nip carefully, not intending to cause any sort of pain. I open my mouth and take a patch of skin into my mouth, swirling my tongue around before moving along to another piece of flesh. She tastes good. She's warm and soft and perfect, where she lies.

"Arizona," she whispers breathlessly. And it's not to urge me on, it's not to push me, or telling me to hurry. No, she's simply saying my name to let me know she feels me.

When I get closer to where I know she wants me the most, I first leave a kiss in the crease where her thigh ends. I settle my hands on either of her thighs and then I look up at her, and she looks back at me, but then lays her head back down and closes her eyes.

And then I press my lips to the wetness right in front of me, the wetness that I can smell and now taste. Callie gasps when my lips make the first contact with her core, and with my hands I feel the muscles in her thighs tensing. I lick my lips just to really feel the taste, and it's salty, a hint of sour. And it's Callie.

I kiss her again, press my lips a little harder onto her this time, and this time opening my mouth a little. She's so wet my chin gets coated with her juices, just from those few kisses. Darting my tongue out, I press forward and it slides with ease into her folds. I drag it through the hot, salty wetness up to her clit and leave another kiss there.

As I do it again, Callie's hips move up against my face and I smile, relieved that she wants more. I repeat once more, slower but a little harder this time, and she moves under me again and it feels amazing. I listen to the way she breathes; fast and deep, and it's like music. It sounds perfect to me, it sounds divine.

I find her clit with my thumb as I dip my tongue into her opening, wanting to be closer, feel more of her. I let my thumb run soft circles around her bundle of nerves, listening to her moan, and she doesn't stop. She's tense everywhere, not able to hold still as I touch her.

"God, Arizona," she breathes, "you feel so good."

I push my tongue inside of her, taste her some more. I kiss and lick and feel and taste.

After a moment, I remove my hand and start rubbing her clit with my tongue, pushing hard and dragging it up and down. I let my index finger find her opening and I enter her slowly. The digit glides so easily into her and the rest of my fingers quickly get drenched in her wetness too.

She's so hot and soft and, oh god, it feels so good.

"I love you," I tell her as I start moving inside of her.

She doesn't say anything, and she doesn't have to. Instead, her right hand finds my left, squeezing it hard.

I go back to rubbing my tongue against her clit as I move in and out of her.

Everything feels really good, and if I go by all the sounds Callie's making, it's good for her to. But after a while, Callie still isn't close to coming, and I start to feel self-conscious. I move my tongue a little faster, press it a little harder against her, try to push my finger deeper, but nothing changes.

I feel discouraged and a little embarrassed, even though I know Callie would hate it if she knew.

"Am I doing it wrong?" I finally ask.

She looks down at me, a little confused at first. "What? No," she assures me, shaking her head.

"Oh," I mumble, looking away. But before I can start feeling really, really awkward, she props herself up on one elbow and tugs at me.

"Hey," she calls softly. "come up here." I do as she says even though it feels strange to stop in the middle of everything. I lie half beside her, half on top of her and as soon as my face levels hers she, in spite of her breathlessness, holds mine with both her hands and kisses me slowly. "It feels really good, Arizona."

I sigh and look away again.

"Hey," she calls again, two fingers on my chin, forcing me to look at her. "You told me not to worry. Now, if you want me not to worry, you have to talk to me."

I sigh again and attempt to look away, but she won't let me. "You're not…"

She looks at me, eyes shining with concern.

"I mean, I felt as if you liked it-"

"I did like it," she's quick to reassure me. "God, Arizona, please, you have to trust this. Whenever or however you touch me, it's fucking wonderful, okay? Because it's you. And I want you to always touch me however you want to because as long as you do it because you love me, it's going to be great." She moves a few strands of hair away from my face. "Okay?"

I nod slowly. "Okay." Sighing yet again, I attempt to tell her again. "So, then, if it was good, why didn't you…" I curse myself for trailing off, like some embarrassed 12-year old talking about sex with her mother.

Callie frowns. "Why didn't I come?"

"Well, yeah," I concede, blushing.

"Arizona, baby, it's your first time going down on me, and I haven't even gone down on you yet. You are freaking brave for doing it first, for one thing. And secondly, nobody gets it perfect on the first try, and you got it pretty damn great."

I beam at her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So, what can I do better?"

She smiles, shaking her head, feigning disbelief. "Always the perfectionist," she teases.

"Calliope, I'm serious!"

She chuckles. "I know, I know, I'm sorry."

"Pointers?"

"Gosh, you really don't need pointers," she complains.

"I want to make you come, and I couldn't do that so obviously I need pointers!"

"Fine," she sighs. "Well, really, you were doing good. But okay. Use more of your whole mouth, not just your tongue. And if your tongue gets tired – and believe me, the tongue gets tired – switch and use a finger for a while and then switch back. You can also suck the clit instead of just rubbing it. Sucking it is really good."

I feel my face getting hot and I know I'm blushing and that there's no way Callie's missing it. Nevertheless, I try to hide my face.

She chuckles. "You asked."

I don't say anything, instead I lean into her and capture her lips with my own. We kiss for a while, hands roaming, and then I stop and tell her, "I want to try again." I cup her with my hand, rubbing my palm slowly up and down through her wetness. "Let me do it again."

She gasps and closes her eyes. "God, Arizona," she breathes.

Her eye lids flutter and she's looking at me, and I can see the concern and the question in her eyes. I shake my head. "Just say yes."

Her hand comes up to my cheek and she just keeps looking intently into my eyes, making sure I am certain of what I want to do. She strokes her fingers across my skin, then tucks some hair behind my ear. Smiling, she nods slowly and pulls my face closer to her own. "Yes," she whispers and presses her lips to mine in a quick, chaste kiss. "Yes."

I smile widely and then kiss her deeply.

"Arizona?" she calls softly, but doesn't wait for me to reply, only pauses to see that she has my attention. "I love you. I don't need to come for it to be amazing, okay? I know you want to and I understand but I don't want you to feel any pressure."

I nod and peck her lips. "Got it."

"Okay?"

"Okay," I confirm before I dip my head and kiss her chest. "Now, hush."

She smiles adoringly. "Fine. Just one more thing though," she hurries to say, and then takes my face in her hands and brings me back up to level hers. Claiming my mouth with her own, she moans as her tongue meets mine in a hard kiss. When it ends, she wraps her arms around me and nuzzles her face into my neck. "Love you," she tells me again.

I chuckle heartily. "You just said that," I whisper.

"Can't be said too many times," she says.

I tell her I love her too, and then I start my descent down her body once more.

Her scent and taste takes me over the second I put my mouth on her again, and I can't believe I've known her as long as I have and not having done this until now. With Callie's words ringing in my head, I touch, kiss, suck, lick and roll my tongue against her. She's wet, and sweet, and she's moaning, unable to stay still under my ministrations.

It doesn't take much now, now that she's told me how to do it. And I figure she might (just might) be quite turned on from just a few minutes ago. So she comes. Against my tongue, in my mouth. A strained, whispered 'fuck' falls from her lips as she tumbles over the edge, just before her body goes limb and she slumps against the matress.

I could really get used to this.


End file.
